Ipod Shuffle Challenge- PotS and SotL
by BookFreak976
Summary: 1st ever post- IPod Shuffle Challenge. Both PotS and SotL. Please Read and Review!


My first ever writing! Please REVIEW!

Ipod Shuffle Challenge

Waiting on the World to Change- John Mayer

Kel had just about had it with these conservatives! All full of these fussy thoughts about_ tradtion_, her butt. They just hated change. It was their fault for the Scanran war, anyway. If they had simply let them put up a united front, Scanra wouldn't have attacked. Well maybe they would've but it might've slowed them down!

'Calm down, Kel,' She chided herself mentally. ' Just 15 more years and Roald and Shinko will help you make more changes.' Jon and Thayet were already helping, but not as fast as she would have liked. Besides, simply her being here was striking change in the minds of the future commanders and fathers.

Reflection- Lea Salonga

Alanna KNEW she wouldn't be a good wife. She knew it, Thom knew it, Maude knew it, even Coram knew… but did her father? Would he even listen?

After a long walk, thinking, she decided to change her fate. She knew this wasn't her life, well not the one she is supposed to have, so she must change it herself. But how!

The next day, after receiving the letters sealing her fate, she had a brilliant idea, and gasped.

All These Lives- Daughtry

Kel wanted to SCREAM in the emperors face. Just for a little mistake, he was ordering the beheading of a whole squad of guards. Doesn't he understand that these men had lives, families, and futures to get to?

Her mother say the small tell tale signs of rage on her daughters face, and felt the need to explain.

"The Yamini custom is strict, but they are better warriors for it. If they had been permitted to live, they would have felt shame every day, for they had failed and didn't receive due punishment. They would be micked by their peers and would never show their face. Such is life. A ruler must protect his people's lives AND honor. Some day you will understand, if not agree."

10 years later, after the Chamber, Kel finally understood.

Two Worlds-Phil Collins

How could her two lives be so alike, yet different? Kel wondered.

In Yamini Islands, she had been on her way to being a proper Yamini lady, and respected if not liked.

Here, she was hated, scoffed at, mocked, and looked down on.

And now the delegation was arriving, and she must tie the two together if she didn't want to be pulled apart.

What a difficult task!

Defying Gravity-Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Thom questioned, ever doubtful.

Alanna had no such doubts. At last, a chance to change her future! " Yes! I think we've established that! Are you sure you don't want to come with me, become a knight?"

"No! I want a somewhat different life of those whom will be my future neighbors when I am Lord of Trebond.

Alanna was disappointed, but didn't want to stop due this minor change. Sure, together, the two sorcerer twin knights would be unstoppable, but she still didn't want to be bound by the chains of an arranged marriage.

Tell me something I don't Know- Selena Gomez

"Can't you boys change your insult! I've heard, day in and day out, 'Girls are weaker than boys', 'you'll never make it', 'One in a zillion chance', and 'Go back to being a regualar girl, it's not too, too late!' And NOTHING you say helps me! Instead of using the same words, can't you say something I DON'T know, like how this strange battle was won? You know, something HELPFUL! It would be a nice change! I'M NOT QUITTING!"

Everybody stared as Kel, calm Kel, nice Kel, the Lump Kel, exploded at a group of boys harassing her.

Kel blushed and went back behind her Yamini mask.

Underdog- Imagine Dragons

"Well, you lads can just stop gaping at poor, little Alan!" Coram bellowed at two boys snickering at Alanna's poor attempt at the sword. Alanna blushed and went back to work.

'Don't let them stop you', Alanna said mentally. She was equal, no BETTER than any of these boys! Wouldn't she show them when her years as a knight-in-training were over! Show them women CAN fight back!

With renewed vigor, Alanna set back to work.


End file.
